The installation of the inner oil seal in the hub of a wheel assembly has always been a physically taxing operation. This is particularly true in the case of a dual tire and wheel assembly because the combination of a hub, a pair of wheels and a pair of tires can weigh in excess of 500 pounds. For this reason the invention will be described in its application to a dual tire and wheel assembly, it being understood that the invention is equally applicable to a single tire and wheel assembly.
Heretofore, according to one prior art practice, a worker would remove a dual tire and wheel assembly from its axle (the outer bearing having been removed) and lower it to the floor using a lifting dolly. Once on the floor, the worker would remove the worn seal and the inner bearing, and would thereafter physically shove the dual tire and wheel assembly over, so that it lay on the side of the outermost tire with the rearward end of the hub facing upwardly. The inner bearing would then be manually relocated in the hub. The worker would then locate a new seal and the inner bearing on a mounting tool comprising a shaft having a first free end and a second end to which a member, comprising a holder, was welded. The new inner seal was mounted on the seal holder portion of the tool and the holder portion of the tool was inserted in the inner end of the hub. The worker, holding the tool shaft, would then apply a series of blows to the first free end of the tool shaft with a hammer, manually maintaining the tool shaft as nearly as possible in an axial position with respect to the hub. Once the inner oil seal was seated in the inner end of the hub, the tool would be removed and the dual tire and wheel assembly was ready to be reinstalled on the vehicle axle.
At this point, the worker, with the help of an elongated lever tool, would physically lift the dual tire and wheel assembly to an upright position. The wheel and tire assembly was then reinstalled on the axle with the help of the lifting dolly. The outer bearing was inserted in the hub and the dual wheel and tire assembly was tightened on the axle by a large nut or a pair of axle nuts and an intermediate thrust washer, as is known in the art. Thereafter, the hub cap was bolted or otherwise appropriately affixed to the hub.
Another prior art practice was similar to the one just described, using a similar tool. In this instance, however, the tire assembly was not shoved to a horizontal position, but rather was allowed to remain upright. The worker, assuming a bent-over position, would insert both the inner bearing and new inner seal by means of hammer blows to the free end of the tool shaft again trying to maintain the tool shaft aligned with the hub axis.
The present invention provides a tool and a method by which the inner oil seal may be installed in the hub of a dual tire and wheel assembly without having to lay the dual tire and wheel assembly over onto the outer side of the outboard tire, or without having to apply blows from a bent-over position while attempting to keep the tool properly aligned. As a result, no manual shoving or lifting of the heavy dual tire and wheel assembly is required. Alternatively, no awkward position need be assumed by the worker while attempting to keep the installation tool properly aligned. In addition, the tool of the present invention assures that the inner oil seal is pressed in place accurately and evenly throughout its circumference.